oth_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Logan Evans
Jamie Scott.jpeg Name: Logan Evans Birthplace: Tree Hill, North Carolina Birthdate: 2010 Age: 13 Occupation: Airplane Pilot Residence: Evans House Nickname: Log Man, Kiddo, Wolverine Gender: Male Hair Color: Blonde Eye Color: Blue Relationships: Lydia scott Family: Clay Evans (step Father), Sara Evans (step Mother; Deceased), Quinn James Evans (Adoptive Mother), Arianna Evans (Half-Sister), Mr. Evans (Paternal Grandfather; Deceased), Mrs. Evans (Paternal Grandmother), Sam Kay (Maternal Grandfather), Lil Kay (Maternal Grandmother), Jimmy James (Adoptive Maternal Grandfather; Deceased), Lydia James (Adoptive Maternal Grandmother; Deceased), Vivian James (Adoptive Materal Aunt), Marcus Smith (Adoptive Maternal Uncle, via Vivian), Brooklyn Smith (Adoptive Maternal Cousin, via Vivian), Alison Smith (Adoptive Maternal Cousin, via Brooklyn), Nick Smith (Adoptive Maternal Cousin, via Brooklyn), Dylan Smith (Adoptive Maternal Cousin, via Vivian), Isabella Smith (Adoptive Maternal Cousin, via Vivian), Jackson James (Adoptive Maternal Uncle), Jenna James (Adoptive Maternal Aunt, via Jackson), Allan James (Adoptive Maternal Cousin, via Jackson), Micheal James (Adoptive Maternal Cousin, via Jackson), Justin James (Adoptive Maternal Uncle), Alaina James (Adoptive Maternal Aunt, via Justin), Sophia James (Adoptive Maternal Cousin, via Justin), Thomas James (Adoptive Maternal Cousin, via Justin), Brad James (Adoptive Maternal Uncle), Sasha James (Adoptive Maternal Aunt, via Sasha), Macey James (Adoptive Maternal Cousin, via Brad), Taylor James (Adoptive Maternal Aunt), Josh Morgan (Adoptive Maternal Uncle, via Taylor), Allia Morgan (Adoptive Maternal Cousin, via Taylor), Jack Morgan (Adoptive Maternal Cousin, via Taylor), Haley James Scott (Adoptive Maternal Aunt), Nathan Scott (Adoptive Maternal Uncle, via Haley), Jamie Scott (Adoptive Maternal Cosuin, via Haley), Lydia Scott (Adoptive Maternal Cousin, via Haley), Daniel Scott (Adoptive Maternal Cousin, via Haley) Schools:east high , Flight School Grade: N/A Portrayed By: Pierce Gagnon- OTH, Burkely Duffield- TNG First Appearance: The Killing Moon (episode 9.05) Last Appearance: One Tree Hill (episode 9.13)- OTH Episode Count: 6- OTH Logan Evans is the step son of Clay and Sara Evans. He was raised by his maternal grandparents, Sam and Lil, after his mother's death because his father, devastated by the death of his wife, blocked out the memory of his son. Clay and Logan were reunited at a psychiatric hospital where Clay finally remembered his son. Eventually Logan accepted to live with his father and Quinn James. He formed a close bond with Quinn who married Clay and adopted him as her son. Character History Before the Series Logan was born to Clayton and his wife Sara Kay Evans. He lived with his parents until his mom died, just before Clay signed with NBA player Nathan Scott. His father, unable to cope with his wife's death, erased his son from his mind. While Clay is running away from everything and eventually moves to Tree Hill, Sara's parents take Logan in. Six years later Clay starts to remember Logan during therapy sessions, where both father and son meet again. Season 9 Clay and Logan end up at the same therapy organization where they are both receiving help. Clay helps Logan retrieve his plane that Logan accidentally flies on top of the roof and they also fly it together, after Clay gets over his fear of crashing planes. Clay finally remembers Logan is his son and that he blocked him out after Sara died. After Clay reveals the truth to Logan and asks to be in his life, Logan says no and walks out of the room. But Clay goes to his parents-in-law (Logan's grandparents) and finally Logan forgives him and accepts him in his life. Then Logan meets his father's girlfriend: Quinn James. They get on good terms, and Logan moves in with his dad. However, Clay's house is near the ocean, which Logan fears. Quinn helps him overcome this fear, and they grow close. Logan then gives his Green Lantern ring to his father to use as Quinn's engagement ring. Eventually, Logan calls Quinn 'Mom.' Clay and Quinn get married, and Quinn adopts Logan. Later Logan is seen on Karen's Café's rooftop where he throws water bombs with his cousin, Jamie Scott, and Chuck and Skills Taylor. Then he spends time in the café with his family. Time Jump Eventually Logan is seen cheering on his older cousin, Jamie Scott at a Tree Hill basketball game, in the Tree Hill High School with the Baker twins, Jude and Davis and his younger cousin, Lydia Scott. His parents are a little further away with the other adults. Relationships Family *''Family'': Logan Evans/Family Logan's parents are Sara and Clay Evans, but when Sara died, Clay went into a dark place, and blocked Logan out. Logan went to live with his grandparents, until Clay and him ended up in the same place, a hospital for therapy, and Clay remembered him. Clay asked Logan's grandparents if he could see Logan. After their agreement he asked Logan if he wanted to come and live with Clay. Logan accepted and went to live with his father and his father's partner Quinn James. Later Clay asked Quinn to marry him and they married the same day that Quinn adopted Logan. By his adoption by Quinn James Logan became a member of the James Family, became the grandson of Jimmy and Lydia James, the nephew of Vivian, Taylor, Haley, Nathan ( Haley's husband) and Quinn's Three Brothers, Logan is also the cousin of Jamie and Lydia Scott and Quinn's other nieces and nephews. Clay told Logan that his father was dead, but we don't know about his mother. Trivia *Logan's parents named him after the alias of his father Clay's favorite super hero Wolverine. ("The Killing Moon") *His first word was "Dad" ("Hardcore Will Never Die, But You Will") *Like his step-mother he had fear of the ocean ("Anyone Who Had A Heart") *In 7x11 when the young boy at the foster care center asked Clay if he was a bad dad, Clay never mentioned Logan. He just said his wife Sara died. *In 8x18, Clay told Quinn that someday they were going to start a family of their own. He never told her that he already had a son. *When Clay was talking to Sara's ghost, apparently Logan was under the care of his grandparents but Sara only tried to get him to get himself together for Quinn, and said nothing about their son. This could be because this Sara was a figment of his imagination (arguably), and if he personally didn't remember his son, his thoughts may not be able to either. *Logan didn't live in Tree Hill when his father, Clay moved there after Sara died. *Before Sara died, Logan wasn't in the picture, nor was he at the church with Clay after Sara died.However it's possible he was kept away from the church as he was too young.